The Forgotten Path Which Burns Anew
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: He was someone that was forced to live the role of a killer against his very will. He was someone that told himself that he kept killing in order for others to never have to. To make sure others didn't have to have their hands covered in blood and could live better life. Only in truth that was just lies he told himself in order to live.. His soul will always know the truth.
1. The flames That Burn

Naruto was walking right up to Nick only he could see the members of the Avengers only he just stopped next to them. He was having a very good morning with his lover only when he got called by Fury that happy morning ended. He didn't like being called in the morning by someone he really didn't like at all.

"So why have you asked me to come here Fury? I mean to call me right in the middle of the morning without giving me a reason?" He asked only his eyes shouldn't he wasn't happy. He didn't enjoy being told to meet him without even being told what it was even about.

Nick just placed a metal case in front of him before walking back to where he was. "I want to hire you and for you to be a member of the Avengers because Tigra can't work right now." He answered him.

Naruto glared at him because he didn't want Fury saying anything about that topic to anyone at all. It was something they weren't really ready to tell anyone yet he talks of it so freely like that, it caused him to make a fist.

"Why can't Tigra work and why do you want this person of all people to work with us? We have the final say in these like this not you Nick." Captain told him before he looked over at Naruto with questionable look.

Naruto didn't blame Captain American from looking at him like that or even being upset with all of this. It wasn't his idea to join the team only Tigra did made a joke of him joining the team last night before the two of them went to bed.

"Should I tell them or should you Naruto? Also think of this as the favor you own me from before or do you not want to keep your world captain?" Nick just smirked before he sat down in his chair.

"Reason she can't keep fighting is because she's pregnant right now." He simply answered. He looked at the metal case and he started to think it over. The money could help a lot and he was a mercenary so it wasn't strange to work for anyone.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked him while every single member of Avenger team stared at him shocked at the news. Tony was even more shocked because in front of him was someone that was only eighteen years old.

"Yea we do. I'll work with this team starting tomorrow. That's because I got a very needy woman in bed still waiting for me." He picked up the metal case and headed for the door leaving everyone watching him.

"Naruto you don't always have to live the life as some mercenary. I know your foster father is a known mercenary and I know your life as a member of weapon x. You no longer need live your life as a weapon." Naruto stopped and glared back at Fury. Everyone was even more shocked that he was mercenary also was part of weapon x.

"What should I do? US government was the one that created weapon x program. They stole sixteen years of my life with their tests and making me into living weapon. There too much innocent blood on my hands because of them." His anger was showing in his voice. He disliked anyone speaking of his past beside a few he trusted.

Fury had no idea what it was like to be a weapon to be used and to be forced to kill innocent people. He didn't know what it was like to live inside that lab and be treated like you were nothing, just a tool to be used then thrown away. His nightmares still haunt him only he wanted to know the names of the ones running it.

"We are trying our best to find out who in the government is running it so we can stop the program. Tell me do you want your son or daughter to know you are someone we could easily work for the villain just if they pay you?" He stopped speaking to let it sink in before speaking once more.

"I think you would want them to be proud of who their father is. I know you want see them happy with Tigra and you." He just stared at Naruto once he was finished.

"So your idea of my new start is joining this team?" He earned a nod from the older man before he walked out of the room. He didn't believe that someone like him could ever have a new start and if he could it wouldn't be that simply.

"Fury what are you up to because even I know you aren't person with a golden heart." Tony stated to him only Fury turned his chair around. His back was against them because he didn't feel like telling them the reasons.

When Naruto got back to his place which was a small one bedroom house that he owned only he wished he could give her more. He did know he had to get a bigger place soon and with money he just got from Fury he could do it.

He entered the house before closing the door quickly not to work her up. He placed the case on the ground inside living room. He started to head for the bedroom where he noticed her barely awake staring up at him while he entered the room.

He moved to sit on the bed and slowly he kissed his lover's lips, his hands moved to her bare arms. 'Did I ever tell you that I love seeing you naked in my bed?" He asked while smirking at her.

"No you never did and I also enjoyed you seeing me naked." She purred while she gave him another kiss on the lips. She moved him fully on the bed with herself being on top of his body with a feral smile.

Their lips moved to claim each other while his hands moved to her large breasts rubbing them slowly. He truly loved being with this woman and she did know she loved being on top more than anything else.

When he finally woke up later he noticed she wasn't in bed anymore. He got to his feet and put clothes on before going into the living room. He noticed her there cleaning up only he stopped her and moved on the couch.

"Don't tell me I should be resting and you took Fury's deal didn't you?" He nodded his head while sitting beside her. He looked at her and she was wearing her blue silk laced babydoll that only barely ends right after her rear. Her chest was very showing only part of her breasts were covered mainly her nipples.

"I know you will get along with everyone because they are good people Naruto." Even if she told him that he still didn't believe so. He wasn't someone that could work well with anyone beside a few people like Tigra.

"You aren't alone anymore so stop trying to carry everything on your own." She told him only she moved her hand on top of his. She hated when he acted or felt like he was alone and she can still see it in his eyes.

"We also need go out tonight for dinner with few of my friends." She grinned before she just gave him a kiss. She did know he was going say that was dumb idea only she wanted shut him up.

"I know you going say it bad idea but please for me do this? Tonight I do that one thing you like in return." She purred only he nodded his head. He thought if she was going to do that later tonight with him. That does make putting up with dealing with her friends easier.

"When do we have to leave?" He asked with a kiss.

"We need leave in three hours so make sure you wear something nice please." She kept purring while giving in to his next kiss. Her arms just moved around him and the two of them spend the next two hours on the couch together.

The two of them got changed into new set of clothes. Naruto was wearing black pants with a black shirt only he smirked at Tigra. She was wearing a black dress that fit her body so perfectly only he just walked up to her and gave her a long kiss.

"I take it you like it don't you?" She asked only earned a nod of his head. He moved his hands on her arms feeling her fur against his skin. She truly was the one good thing in his life and soon he would have another good thing in his life that was his son or daughter.

He looked at her legs which he was glad this dress had come with slits on each side to let her legs move freely. He just slowly took her orange tail into his hands and smirked because she had the dress made with a hole for her tail to go through.

The two of them got inside his car before driving off to where she was leading him. When they stopped it was in front of a huge mansion only he stared at it. "I didn't know you were friends with something this rich." Tigra laughed before she got out of the car.

"I be back in a little bit with them while don't you just sit here and wait for us?" She purred before going up to the door knocking on it. Once she was inside he got out of the car and started to stand there waiting, he didn't know what she was up to. Something about this place seem like he had heard of it or seen it in papers before.

Tigra walked to where Jean was only she was wearing a very long red dress that made the kitty smirk. "Seems one of you are ready to go and where are the other three at Jean?" Tigra asked only still keeping her smirk.

Her eyes stayed on Jean which her long red hair really matched her dress even bring out her green eyes even more. "The other three are still getting ready so may take a bit of time for them to get done." Jean told her before they walked over to sit down together.

Next person she sees coming over to them was Psylocke who was in a black dress that looked almost like the one she was wearing. Her long purple hair was tied up and her violet eyes looked over at the two of them. She joined in their talk while they waited for the last two women to get finally ready.

"Where is the professor because Juggernaut is fighting that dude outside the place!?" Kitty rushed over to them asking. That when they noticed Professor X coming over to others only he just nodded his head and headed for the door followed by the women. Tigra was worried because she did know Naruto could handle his own only she was still worried.

When X got to the window he could see Juggernaut without his helm on the ground trying to get back to his feet. He started to use his powers to get inside his mind to stop him only he ended up making Juggernaut pass out.

Tigra was first to get to the door and just stood there shocked while staring at something she couldn't believe. Everyone else got to her and didn't understand why she as so shocked only when they looked at Naruto they also showed the same shocked look.

In front of them was Naruto with flames coming off his body in a way they all have truly seen before. Jean started to walk over to him only Tigra was the first to yell out. "Don't do it Naruto, you are no longer a killer. You are no longer part of weapon x so don't kill him!" She yelled with all she had in her.

Naruto's fist in the ground and it broke into pieces only he looked back at his lover. His eyes that used to be sea blue were replaced with flames of rage. While staring at her his rage slowly faded and his blue eyes slowly come back into view of everyone.

He had fallen to his knees in pain only he just looked over at everyone who seemed to just stare down at him. He noticed X-23 coming over to him shocked to see her even with them only he just wanted yell out in pain.

He couldn't believe just how much she changed and the things she was wearing really caught his eye big time. She was wearing tight black pants and very tight black tank-top that barely covered her large breasts.

"X-23 is that really you?" He asked only he was shocked to see her again. It had been years since the last time he had seen her.

"Yes and the name is Laura Kinney but how did you get free from them?" She asked him only he looked away at the sky. She moved her hands to his face and forced him to look back over at her only she just pulled him into a hug.

Jubilee stared at them jealous only her eyes looked over at Laura's back. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Hellion asked him only Naruto just gave him a glare. When he got close to them Naruto let out his three metal claws on each hand.

"I'm someone who will kill you if you keep trying to piss me the fuck off." He told him only everyone just stared shock even Tigra didn't know he had claws. He moved his arms around Laura who just seem to have her head against his chest.

"Miss you may want to tell me what is going on with you and Naruto?" Tigra asked only she wasn't happy. She never had seen Naruto hug anyone beside few people and only time he touched another woman was when both played with Black Widow.

"Story time will have to wait love." He looked up at the sky to see Helicopters far away from the Mansion only heading to them. "Weapon x is coming and I have to keep them from getting to this place because this isn't their fight." Naruto let his arms leave Laura back and he just stared into her green eyes.

"We can fight them together don't do this Naruto." Laura tired her best to keep him in her hold only he got out of it. He just gave her a smile before he kissed her forehead softly only he looks around him to see many x men members coming to him.

"You finally have a home and a place you belong. Just do me one favor and keep Tigra and my unborn child safe for me." He told her before he turned around and started to walk off to fight his enemy.

She wanted to run after him only once she could see his body going on fire and him taking into the air she just let tear roll down her face. He was keeping her safe like he had always done when they were younger. He was always there for her when they were both still part of the weapon program. He had been the one that took the beating that were meant for her and he always gave her his major of his food.

Flashback started.

Laura was staring up at Kimura in her green eyes because she realized she was going to be beaten once more. She had made a mistake in the training and Kimura was always the one that beat her for making any kinds of mistakes. When she closed eyes because she could tell other woman fist was about to hit her only she felt nothing.

"I won't let you hurt her no matter what because you are just some bitch with a stick up your slutty asshole." Naruto told her only he went to hit her with his bone claws. She had grabbed both set of claws and snapped them in two with her strength. Naruto fall on his knees in pain only he refused to show it.

She started to beat up on him with her strength only she just smirked down at him. "Have you forgotten I have super strength and you can't even hurt me with your claws?" She started reach for X-23 only Naruto grabbed her leg and his hand went on flames. It started burn the inside of her legs causing her to kick him right into the wall.

"I can hurt you, you fucking bitch." He had thrown up blood only he just glared back at him. He noticed people coming in to drag her away leaving him alone with X-23. He just smiled over at her only he could feel his body in major pain.

She moved over to the older boy that was older than her by few years only she had few tears in her eyes. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Just let her take her anger out on me and not you." She just looked into his blue eyes only he shook his head no.

He pulled her into a kiss which she just gladly kissed back only his arms slowly moved around her body even if they were in pain. The pain didn't stop him from being close to her because she was the only thing he had in this life. He didn't have someone like mother figure like X-23 had because he had no one just her.

"I want to save your soul X because I don't want you to have so much blood on your hands like I already do. I want to free you from this place and I swear I'll find some way for you to be free of this damn place." He told her only his voice showed he didn't plan on leaving with her when it happened.

"I want to make sure you find a place where you belong and that place that will become a true home for you." He just gave her a smile only his body was in so much pain. She really let her strength out when she beat him only his powers hurt him even more. The flames that had seem to cause his body massive pain when he used it.

"Promise me that you'll be free along with me because I won't leave without you Naruto, do you hear me? There's no way I'm leaving here without you." She moved her head to his neck only she didn't know then that she loved him. He was her first love even though she didn't even know what love really was at that age.

Flashback ended.

"You are always keep me safe, damn it why?" She had fallen on her knees with tears coming down her face. She looked back at the x men and his words just kept ringing in her head. " _You finally have a home and a place where you belong."_

"You promised to be free with me that day and you weren't free from them like you promised me." He looked back at everyone only she noticed Logan and Gambit walking over to her. Her sad eyes stared back at them then over at where the battle was being taken place. Her heart was so confused on what she should be doing.

"What's wrong petite? He asked her only she just shook her head. She just got up to her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her mind was finally set and she had realized what she had to do only she just looked back at everyone.

"I'm going to help him and I don't care if he told me to stay behind. Naruto was always there for me during my time in that hell of a lab." She started to walk away from the Mansion and over to the battle ground followed by Logan, Gambit and Jubilee.

With Naruto right after he left them he fly straight for the first Helicopter and crashed right into it with his claw cutting the tail off it. He landed with flames going away only he noticed many armored jeeps coming over to him.

"If you want me then here I am!" He screamed before rushing at the jeeps with his claws ready to rip apart anyone that was in his way.

* * *

I bet many people wondering many things which you will learn in time.

Timelines will be showed long with many other things as the story keeps unfolding.

One thing I will you is that Naruto isn't the host for phoenix force.

Thank you for reading and if you have any questions let me know.


	2. The Lies that we tell ourselves

XxPercyRoxxx – Yes, there will be more than one woman.

DragonPony022 – I'm glad you feel that way because I wanted everyone feel like I drop you in the middle of the story. That way you want to know how it all started without being told the whole beginning at once.

I hope everyone will keep enjoying this story and I'll see you later.

Deadpool – Am In it yet please please say yes.

DOD – No Deadpool you aren't in the story yet.

Deadpool- What? Why not this is my story after all.

DOD – No this is Naruto's story.

Deadpool- you know I'm better than him so just rewrite it with it staring me!

(Duck tapes Deadpool mouth)

Now on with the story and enjoy.

* * *

When Naruto got over to the first solider he ran his claws into his chest before grabbing his automatic assault rifle. "Now this is a merc's best friend. Now it's time to get this party started already." He smirked only he looked around with his eyes to count just how many soldiers were around him.

He quickly opened fire on the other soldiers around him killing them before they could even take a shot at him. He then used the grenade launcher to blow up the jeep that was heading right for him.

The jeep flipped over burning only he just could see none of them lived it before he turned his eyes to look at the other jeeps. He didn't care how many he had to kill because he wasn't going to allow anyone that was willing working for weapon x group to leave this place alive.

" _Tigra-hime I know you said I'm not a killer but you are wrong. I have to be a killer so these people don't hurt you or the ones I care about."_ He moved his hand to the locket that was around his neck. It was a small golden locket that had something inside of it.

He looked up to notice troops were using ropes to come down from the helicopters while jeeps kept coming only he just shook his head. They were just fools rushing to their deaths only he just throw the gun away and rushed at the group of soldiers to his right side.

He watched them slowly aim their guns at him only he just glared back at them because they were the ones that needed to be removed. They had to be removed from this world so people like him could live better lives. To live their lives without worried about people kidnapping them or killing them in their sleep.

They started to shoot at him only he barely felt the bullets entering his body. He just put his claws through two soldier's chests. Then he sidestepped to claw off the next man's arm before his claw impacted into his chest. "You are all fools to think you can even have a chance of beating me do you realize that?" He asked them only he noticed Kimura jumping down from one of the remaining helicopters.

Anger was boiling over when he could see Kimura's face because he truly hated her. No hate would have been a very weak word to use for her. He resented this person to hell for all the pain she had done to Laura and the times he wasn't there to keep her safe.

He wanted to make this cursed woman pay for all the times she made Laura cry herself to sleep or the times she hurt her. He wanted her to feel the pain she had done to the person he cared deeply about while his heart was yelling for revenge.

"So the bitch is here? It's time to kill this fucking bitch." He just smirked before killing three more soldiers before rushing right at her with all he had. His claws just got blocked by her hand which he cursed her skin and that damn power of her.

"Did you forget you can't hurt me like that dumbass?" She taunted before hitting him right in the stomach causing him to step backwards. She grabbed him and thrown him right into one of the jeeps causing him to just stare at the soldiers coming out of it.

He put his claw in one of soldier's legs and his other claw cut the man in two. He grabbed the grenade from his body and thrown it right over at her. Once it went off he grabbed the next two men beside him and cut their necks before they could even fire their guns at him.

Once he got to the last soldier from this jeep he grabbed his rifle and started to shoot at one of the helicopter front window. After few good shots he hit the pilot in the head causing it to crash into another helicopter getting rid of them both.

He jumped to the ground when he noticed one of them firing their missiles and gun at him only barely dodging the missile impact. "So now they are trying to really fight back which that bitch is my new target." He looked to see her finally walking over to him only he really wished she would just die already.

"I have a gift for you dear Naruto." She smirked before she wave to the helicopter to drop the package it was carrying by rope. Once the metal cage had fallen from the air he could see something trying to get out only he was partly worried what the hell was in it. When he noticed the metal chains got released he could see it break right out of the cage.

He was staring a very large wolf with metal skin only he just slowly back up with his eyes staring at it. This fight just got crazier even for him only he looked backward to see more troopers coming his way. His odds were getting grimmer with this new monster being released on him.

He looked up at last two helicopters and used his flames to melt both of their tail wings causing them to fall. Then he quickly turned around and started to run right for the troopers while the beast was started his chase after him. He didn't know how to even hurt that damn thing if his skin was really made of that metal.

Only thing going through his mind was he was glad that Laura couldn't see him like this. He slowly started go on flames and rushed right passed the group of trooper burning them alive only they didn't burn to death quickly. He looked back at them trying their best to put out the flames only they had failed, dying so slowly.

"I wonder who will be paying for all the damages to this park." He wondered out loud to himself right before the predator x knock him into a tree. He looked at the hungry metal like wolf only he just got back to his feet. "You ready to play aren't you doggy-chan?" He asked with a smirk showing on his face.

He stared at its black eyes only a feeling of familiar washed over him only he just shook his head. He watched it slowly move around him almost like it was studying him only he just could hear more soldiers coming over at him. He didn't know they would send a huge force like this with risking people finding out about them.

Even with that fact pushed aside he didn't know how they even found out where he was even hiding at because he was careful. He couldn't figure out just how they had known he was at that mansion at the time he was.

X 23 along with the three of them weren't far off only they still had good amount of running left to do. "So darlin' just who the hell is this guy you want to save so badly?" Logan asked her while they slowed down for Gambit.

Logan truly never had seen Laura this worried about anyone before which he was glad she was finally showing emotions. He wasn't the best person to help her only he did tell her that she needed friends and better memories to be able to move on from the past.

"He is a special part of who I am and without him I have felt a hollow place in my heart. He's also your son Logan, your birth son." He just stared shocked only he looked away. Another son of his had to gone through hell because of him.

"I won't let him fight these bastards alone just because he wants to keep me safe because for once I want to keep him safe. All my life in that lab he was the one that risked his life and always gave me his share of food." A single tear had started coming down her face only for jubilee to stare at her. She wiped her tear away with a sad fang smile showing.

"We will save him because I hate seeing you sad like this." Jubilee told her only Laura gave her a smile. She was glad the vampire was in her life only she just looked to notice she was sad which she didn't know why.

"I just want to ask him so many questions and why was I the one that got my freedom not him all these years ago? He wanted to save my soul and innocent yet why do I feel like he failed or should I say I failed to keep it?" She asked to the three of them only her eye showed much sadness in them.

"I believe you are wrong because petite you have your soul still. Listen to Gambit here because you truly have a wonderful soul and he would be happy to see that." Gambit put his two bits in only he just kept his gaze on her.

"What happened last time you seen him?" She asked Laura while four kept walking not running because Gambit still needed time to breathe air in his lungs. She wanted to know just why this person was so close to her Laura even thought she would never say that out loud to anyone.

"That was very…different time for me." She told the vampire before sharing the last moment she had with Naruto. It was a time she would never forget no matter how long that passed because without him she felt that hollow spot in her heart.

Flashback started.

He was laying down on her bed looking over at her beautiful face with his eyes he scanned her face. He made sure to remember every inch of her face because he may never get to see it again in his lifetime.

"X you will be free very soon and just make sure you find somewhere you can call your home ok?" Naruto asked her with a smile. He had known that Sarah Kinney was about to get her free from this place only he just smiled at her being free. She had only done few missions and killed only handful of people so she could still live a much better life.

She had told him her plan only he at first thought she was crazy only he did know that it had to be done. X-23 had to be free to live her life in a way that she should have been doing since the day she was created and not turned into a murder. He wanted her to have a safe place to call a bed and a warm bed for her head each night.

"I told you I'm not leaving here without you because we promised each other. I won't ever forgive you if you break this promise to me Naruto." She kissed him while she started to lie down on top of him. Her soft eyes just stared right back into his blue eyes that showed just how much pain and suffering he had been through.

"If I can't, then this maybe the last night we will ever see each other." He told her only his voice showed he was sad. He moved his lips against her softly and slowly feeling her soft lips against his harsh rough lips.

"Then I will make to make sure that this night, we both never will forget." She moved her lips to his neck before she started to take her black shirt off. He watched her only he just moved his mouth to her breasts slowly kissing them.

"Just please be my first Naruto and I'll be your first." She told him before their mouths claimed each other with their tongues wrapped around each other's tongue. Their hands moved to feel each other's bodies only they undressed each other slowly. They wanted to take their time and make sure that they never would forget this night they had shared together.

This would be the night they truly had learned the last part of each other that they had never known before. They wanted to always remember each other's bodies and just how it felt if this was truly the last night they would ever see each other. They wanted this night to just be about how they felt about each other nothing more, nothing less than that.

He moved so he was on top of her only he just kept on kissing her only once she was fully naked he just looked down at her. She was the one person that truly made him feel at peace in this hell of a place. He never told her the things that he had done and she never asked him which caused him to always feel at home with her.

She was his very first love and his heart only wanted her, she was the light in the darkness for him. She was his saving grace that he hoped could save his soul only he known deep down inside there was no saving his soul. Just for this night, just for this moment he was going let himself believe he had a future with her. It was a white lie that he had told himself only for one night he would believe the lie he told.

He placed his lips on her chest and slowly moved down. " _I don't regret giving up my chance for freedom for you my love. I just don't know if my will can last without you only it something I'm willing to risk."_ He thought to himself while he kissed against her soft skin only he just couldn't stop his desire for her.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked him only he moved back up to her. His lips touched her lips only she moved her finger to his lip to stop him. "Something is bothering you so please just tell me already." She told him only her eyes just stared into his blue eyes.

He could never hide anything from her even so he wished for once she would be blind to his feelings. He didn't want to keep trying to hide this truth from her because it was eating him up inside. He just wanted her to enjoy this night and never regret the night they last shared together, it was first time he was ever selfish.

"I just love you X-hime and I never want to lose you, you are my saving grace. When you are with me I truly believe that I'm more than just a simple killer and can find hope for my soul in you." He told her and he kissed her with all that he had in him. She was his hope and she was where his limitless will power came from.

"You will never lose me Naruto because I'll always be here and I'll always love you." She told him with a smile before the two of them started to be one. He was finally moved inside her and they shared that night together without any care in the world. He was hers and she was his for this one moment in time they were truly happy.

When she looked at him she didn't see a murder or some monster that the rest of them people here did. She seen someone who she loved with all of her heart and someone that meant the world to her only she could tell he had an inner war. She wanted him to see himself the way she did because he was someone that was great and strong willed.

Later that same night he got off the bed before he changed into his mission outfit only he noticed Sarah walked inside the room. They both had no idea that Laura was still awake, only she was faking to be sleeping.

He gave a quick look back at his naked lover only he just shook his head because it was too late to change his mind. He had to do this for her and there was nothing he wouldn't do for the woman he loved, he would move heaven and hell for her.

Naruto walked to the door only stopped when she placed her hand on his shoulder. "X-23 wanted me to give you this when it was finished being made." She handed him a golden locket which had her photo of it in it. Sarah had tearing coming down her face while she gave him it because she was sad at what had to be done.

'Thank you for what you are about to do Naruto and for what it's worth I'm truly sorry." She told him only he walked out of the room after placing the locket around his neck, feeling the cold steel. He had something left to always think of her only he wished he could have done more for the woman he loved.

The next thing she said was almost just a whisper even so Laura could hear every single word yet these words would be burned into her memory forever. "You truly love her don't you? You love her so much that you're willingly to self-sacrifice your own life and freedom for her." She moved a hand to her eyes to try wipe away the pouring tears that didn't seem to stop.

"Thank you Naruto and I'll never forget what you are about to do and I promise to give her a home and name for herself. Your sacrifice tonight will never be forgotten no matter what even if she may never know how much you truly loved her." She looked over to the fake sleeping naked Laura who had tears coming down her face.

"She is your hope to live on and without her I fear you will lose who you truly are and for that I am sorry." She said that before she walked out of the room only her tears kept coming down her face.

Flashback ended.

"He gave up his only shot at freedom and happiness for me and he never told me why." Laura eyes were blurry from crying. She still had no idea why he had done that and why she had to live without knowing why he gave up everything for someone like her. She was a weapon that was created to kill yet in his eyes he only seen her as a woman who was hurting inside.

"That is a very simply answer petite, he loved you. He thought you had a better shot at something better in life than he had." Gambit told him only hearing that story it break his thief heart. He was always there to watch out for her like a father figure or in Logan's eyes a mother hen.

"Darlin' there one thing you will learn in life and that love makes you do things that aren't always pretty for yourself. He did it because he wanted you to be a free bird not caged like he was, he truly loved you." Even Logan had agreed with Gambit in this one very rare case. He didn't know what kind of person his son was of right now.

"I can't believe he was the first person you had sex with me." Jubilee put her thought in only Laura was happy that he was her first. She was glad her first wasn't one of the men that paid her for sex before she was living with the x men. Her first was with the man she loved even with the boyfriends she had, they couldn't replace him at all.

"I have to get to him….if I was his hope then how has he lived for last six years?" She started to run the fastest she could to get to him. They followed only they were all worried about how she will take the new Naruto because they could tell he wasn't going be the same one.

Her heart was scared and her soul wanted to save him, no her soul needed to save him. She needed to fill the hollow whole in her heart with the person that once filled it. She didn't care about her other boyfriends because they could never make her feel the happiness that he had made her feel.

When she was only few feet away from the park she just kept running with all her body could push itself. " _I'm your only hope/she was my hope for this damned soul of my."_ Both thought at the very same time only they had thought in different ways.

" _I can still save you/there's no saving my soul anymore."_ She stopped in her tracks when she seen him with both claws inside one of trooper chest holding him up in the air. He pull out and grabbed the man's two SMGs before opening fire on the whole line of soldiers in front of them killing each one of them.

His shirt was gone leaving many cuts and holes all over his body that was still in middle of self-healing. His body was covered in so much blood and it looked like he was just some kind of mindless killer. "Is that all you have!? I thought you come here to kill me yet you can't even do that!" He howled at them only he stared at Kimura.

"You weren't who we wanted but our target is finally right behind you." She grinned and pointed over to Laura which Naruto just stared at her shocked. Why was she even when he had told her to stay where she was and to be safe?

"Why are you here I told you to stay where you were safe!" He asked her only he just looked to see Sabretooth joining the fight. How was he going to win this fight with her there with him because he can't show her that side of him?

"Please X-chan just go! I can't let you see this side of me. I can't let you see what I have become over the years." He looked back at her with tears in his eyes begging her to go. Logan could see what was going on only he looked away because it reminded him of his past and one of his very past lovers.

"Show her who you truly become without your so called angel to keep you caring! I'm going kill her just like I ripped your dear foster mother apart." Sabretooth laughed before walking over to them slowly. "Copycat was nothing but a whore and I enjoyed killing her just like I'll enjoy taking away everyone from your life Naruto."

Naruto started to fill with rage because his foster father never told him who had killed his foster mother and this was the bastard that did it. This was the asshole that took away his home and family because once she was gone his father started to do even more crazy things. He made a fist only his rage started to only see red.

"Foster mother? Copycat then that means Deadpool raised him which means all these times he called me for last two years?" Logan started to figure out why Deadpool kept trying to get a hold of him. He wanted to let him know his son was alive and he was taking care of him. Only he refused to even talk to him because he just thought he was being his old insane idiot self.

"Seems that crazy man isn't all too bad?" Gambit asked only he looked at Naruto. He could tell the rage was showing and he wanted revenge. This kind of revenge was something Gambit had known all too well. His eyes moved over to Laura who just stood there deeply shocked with her eyes staring at the man she still loved.

He rushed forward at Sabretooth before he lunged right for his throat with his claws. Sabretooth being far bigger than him grabbed him in midair and slammed him against the tree. His arm was against Naruto's throat pushing against it hard. "You are just a weakling and you are just a weapon without any emotions."

Laura stepped few steps forward to them only she could see Sabretooth grinning back over to her. "I'll tell you one thing before I kill her I may just fuck her till she can't take it anymore just make you suffer more." He laughed only Laura heard what older man had said to him.

"Then again if she begs for more I may just keep her alive as my fucktoy." He laughed only he just looked over at her with a grin still showing. Only when he looked back at Naruto his eyes were no longer blue only flames showing with pure hate.

"You won't ever lay a single hand on her. Do you fucking hear me you fucking piece of fucking shit!" Naruto howled with rage washing over him like a waterfall only his body started to go on fire burning the man in front of him.

He slammed his fist into sabretooth chest sending him all way back into Kimura causing both to fall on the ground. Naruto was passed the point of control and he started to walk over to them with a phoenix shape around his body. His forehands were burning from his fires causing the skin to start coming right off his forehands and fingers.

"Am I seeing things petite or does he have the…" Gambit asked only Logan stared at what was in front of him. Unlike Gambit he could see that it was burning his own body as well as burning everything around him.

"His damn powers are killing him and we need to calm him down, just what the hell caused this much anger?" Logan asked worried about losing his own son like this. This was Naruto's rage and hate that they could see with their eyes and feel with their hearts.

"He said he would rape me till I couldn't take it anymore then I would beg for more." Laura told him only she started to move forward not scared of him. She didn't care if the flames would burn her only that she wasn't going let him live in rage and hate.

"You can't go near him petite!" Gambit yelled at only she just looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"I don't care if the flames burn me and I don't care if I die because I am going to save him. I'm his saving grace and he needs me, this rage and hate. I won't let him keep carrying it all on his own like this, it's killing him." She smiled with tears coming down her face.

"That's it….his anger and hate is causing his powers to hurt himself. He blames himself for so much and hates himself just as much as he hates his enemies. What have they done to you kid that could push you to this breaking point?" Logan asked himself because he had never seen anyone with this much hate and rage. He had rage more than most people only his son in front of him had far greater level of rage than him.

She walked right up to him while Sabretooth was starting to get back on his feet and went right for Laura. Before he could make his way to her the metal wolf attacked him knocking him right to the ground.

The predator X had just got back to its four legs and started to growl right back at him. Gambit started to throw cards at the two of them only he avoided hitting the wolf. "Why the hell is your beast attacking us you dumb bitch?" He yelled at Kimura who had no idea why the Predator was attacking them.

"Your fight is with me bub." He stared at the man he hated just as much as Naruto did. The two of them went at each other like they always have. Gambit and Predator went after Kimura who was cursing her luck big time.

Predator X grabbed her arm with her teeth and throw her into the tree which confused to why couldn't bite her arm off. She stared confused only to keep rushing at the woman once more only she really hated her luck.

Naruto headed right for Kimura only he stopped when he felt arms around his body followed by loud scream. He looked to see Laura holding on to him while burning even thought her healing powers helped the flame still was burning her bad.

"Get away or you'll die!" He pleaded with her only she refused to move. She refused to let him go anymore only he just tried to move her off him. He didn't want to hurt her like that yet he couldn't get her off him even in his rage he still cared for her.

"I'm your saving grace and I'm the one that can give you back that hope, that's why you still wear that locket." She cried out not because of the pain only because she was sad. She was sad that he was in so much pain and anger while she was happy with her new life.

Flashback started.

Naruto watched the two of them leave after all the clones in the pods were killed only he just looked back at the guard rushing over to stop X-23 and Sarah. "Take care and goodbye my lover, farewell my old life." His last words before he rushed at the guards killing each one that tried to get passed him.

He refused to let anyone of them get passed him because no one was going to stop her from the freedom she should have had since birth. He just kept clawing right through these guards that started to shoot at him only he could care less about bullets from their guns because of his healing powers.

When he finished the last one he felt massive pain in his back only to look to see Kimura hitting him in the spine. She picked him up and slammed his back down on her knee only for him to yell out in pain with blood being thrown up. She then had thrown him into the wall before beating him over and over with very angry face.

"If you thought all the things you had done before today were bad and how big body count you already had? Guess what asshole starting today you will live an endless nightmare and you kill till you do it in your sleep." She yelled still beating him because he caused her toy to gain freedom.

"It's worth it all because you can never hurt her again you fucking jealous bitch." He spit blood at her face. He didn't care if he became nothing more than some mindless murder if it meant that X-23 had a future maybe even create her own family one day.

" _The biggest and badness lies we tell, are always the ones that we tell ourselves. These are the biggest lies that we will ever tell in our lives and the ones we can never believe because we know we are lying. Even so I love you X-23 and farewell. I know you'll hate me for breaking that promise too you but I had to, so one day please forgive me."_ A single tear came rolling down his cheek while he was being beaten into.

Flashback ended.

She started to feel no more pain only she kept her eyes closed thinking she was about to die holding him. When she opened her eyes the flames weren't around him anymore and he was staring at her with sadness in his eyes.

He looked back only he could see new Helicopter above their heads with three people he had fully well known. Sasuke who started to create lightning down at them only he moved in front of X-23 and Jubilee who had ran over to her. He took the full force of the lightning that was racing through his body because of his metal covered bones.

He was used to Sasuke lightning only he moved his claws to the ground to stab them to help with the pain. He could say one thing he known how a lightning rod felt each time its hit by lightning because it really is painful.

"We are leaving Sabretooth!" She yelled before grabbing one of the ropes which the gunner started to shoot at everyone which Naruto was taking the hits for both ladies once more. His body was being racked with so much pain only he watched both of his enemies grab the ropes and started to get away.

Once the helicopter was out of sight he had fallen on the ground barely breathing only his body was shutting down. There was just too much pain throughout this battle that his healing powers couldn't keep him from passing out.

"Is he still alive?" The vampire asked only everyone gathered around him with the wolf licking his face. They couldn't believe that one of the Predator X was acting friendly because the other ones they met were mindless killing beasts.

"We need to get him back to the mansion because his lover and mother of his unborn child which she's waiting there…." She said not happy only she wasn't going ruin his life. Logan was shocked he found out he was going be a grandfather only he picked his son up in his arms to carry him.

"This kid been through more than we know and if he can't learn to forgive himself then his powers will one day kill him." He sadly stated before walking back home only the smell of blood on his son's body was insane. Jubilee was having hard time not to drink any of t which Laura noticed that.

"I'll let you drink my once we get home." She whispered inside Jubilee's right ear which she smiled and nodded her head. She had always enjoyed drinking Laura blood because it gave her an excuse to be close to her body like that plus she had the best tasting blood.

"Do you think he can ever truly be free? He saved me by freeing me and you guys helped me move on and learn how to live." Laura stared at Naruto with sad eye. She wanted him to be free from whatever they had done to him.

"I'm not sure darlin' because from what I seen just then? He had more rage and hate in him than I had ever had in me." Logan shook his head unsure of his son's future. He was someone who kept too much inside.

"I don't know what they did to him but I do know they won't get away with it." Logan stated before they all walked silence back to their home. Once inside he took Naruto to one of empty room to lay him down.

Tigra looked at him at the doorway only Logan just looked back at her before moving over to her. "I'll fill you in on what happened and am I really going be grandfather?" He asked her and she just nodded her head with a smile. She wanted to know what happened only she was happy that Naruto found his real father.

The two of them walked away only Jubilee and Laura were left in the room. She let Jubilee bite down on her neck drinking her blood before she walked out with a happy smile. Laura moved to sit down at the chair that was in the room.

She could see Naruto moving in his sleep while he was having a very insane nightmare only she got off the chair. She moved over to him then lies down at his side with her arms over him whispering things inside his ear. This had helped him calm down and slowly go back into a more peaceful look even if the nightmare never ended.

She would always be here for him because she still loved him even after all the years he was gone. She felt no hollow in her heart when she was beside him in the bed only she had known he was gone. He had moved on only if he ever was single she would be there in a heartbeat so she was going to wait for him, no matter how long she had to wait he would.

* * *

How will Tigra and X-23 handle things?

What happened to Naruto to break him so badly?

Sorry but how Naruto tamed the wolfy is going be a secret for now only you'll found out sooner or later.

Logan isn't happy at all and what will he do?

Deadpool – Why is Gambit a mother hen?

Logan – Because I said so.

Deadpool – how come you never picked phone up or sent me any letters? I mean come on I thought I was your best buddy?

Logan – you aren't….not even close.

Deadpool – That's not what all yoai fans have to say.

Logan – I'll kill you.

I hope that I made Naruto and X-23 past together something more than just a simply and fast backstory. Because I wanted to show just how hard these two had been through and how they leaned on each other for support.


	3. Pit Of Hell

Gooblegooble – Yes, it's a shame that there aren't more Naruto with black Widow stories out there. Because they do make a good pairing or at least in my mind they truly do make a good pairing to read about.

Unnatural Reader – Na, he was saved and raised by Wade which can have a lot of things rubbed off on Naruto. I wonder just how much he could act like Deadpool maybe even Deadpool would be proud.

Cools325 – First off this is a Naruto crossover with Marvel so there will be more than Just Naruto showing up in this story. I'm sorry you hate his character so much you think that it would only be Naruto in this. On other story I never once showed or said Sasuke was even a rival or main enemy of Naruto, that you jumped the gun on and was wrong. Sasuke at best is just a background character in this story.

Last part Avengers happened and there a reason I added x men into I right away. It forces him to have to choice what comes first? Being a Avenger or being a mutant. Because soon he will have to choice which one he is and which one he isn't.

Spark681 – I hope so too because otherwise that will be one hell of a catfight that will happen with these two.

I want to thank everyone that enjoyed this story and I hope that everyone will keep on enjoying it and reading it. If anyone got any questions you can ask me anytime and I do my best to let you know.

* * *

"She really does care for him only this makes things harder with what I have to choice to do with everything. There was so much that I didn't even know about my own lover which hurts even more." Tigra said while standing at doorway along sides her was Logan.

They both looked over at Laura lying there beside him just in her underwear only she just moved her head to his neck. They could tell just how much Laura needed Naruto in her life which it was a very touching thing to see even Tigra admitted that to herself.

"They had one hell of a life together in a world where they only had each other for support but I know not easy for you to choice. So just talk to the girl before you make your choice that's all I ask you to do." He looked at her only he watched her nod her head. She moved to go to her room which was also Naruto's new room.

Her mind was confused only she learned so much about her lover only she wished she had known what to choice. She did know she had to talk to her tomorrow before even trying to figure things out because she wanted to hear it from her own mouth, her own words.

Logan on the other hand stared at the two of them on the bed only for him to wish he could have been there for them. "So my son truly was left in the pit of hell or at least he survived whatever had happened to him." He left to go to the kitchen only he could see Gambit sitting there waiting for him.

"So he wanted him to stay here with the X men without even asking the poor guy before having his stuff moved here? I think his stuff getting here tomorrow only I highly doubt he'll be awake by then." Gambit told him while playing with deck of cards.

"I have lived for very long time and seen more stuff than most people yet when I look at him. I feel like I'm looking at someone who been to the very pit of hell Gambit. It just isn't normal for anyone to come out of that kind of hell alive let alone in one piece." He sat down in a chair at the table only he buried his face in his hands.

There was a huge part of him that blamed himself for not being there for his son, he didn't even know he was born. Even so he still had that blame in his heart and he just wished he could have known about him in order to save him all these years ago. He also blamed himself for not answering the damn phone when Deadpool called all these times over the last few years.

"Even if he didn't come out of it in one piece Logan, he did survive it and that's something to be happy about. Take it from Gambit here because all he needs is people who will welcome him with open arms you know?" He told him before the two of them spend the night talking to each other.

"You need to wake up Naruto because I need you in my life and you aren't allowed to give up like this." X-23 whispered to him. She wanted to learn all of the things that he had done over the years they have been apart for.

She didn't care if they weren't good things he had done because she missed him dearly and wanted to know what had happened to him. She wanted to know everything even if it was something that was painful because she wanted to be here for him like he was always there for her.

Three days passed and Laura barely ever left his side only to use bathroom or to take a shower even in the shower, he was always on her mind. She didn't talk to Tigra because she wanted Naruto to be there with them when they have their first talk together.

When she walked back inside the room he was staying in wet and still naked to the world she just went to the chair. She sat down before she took the clothes from desk in her hands only she looked over at Naruto sleeping. "Time to wake up Naruto, you have been sleeping for three days now." She said softly and low only he started to move in his sleep.

His eyes started to open only for her to rush over to the bed dropping the clothes on the floor without even a care. He looked up to see her large breasts hanging over his face for him to just smirk at her.

"What the hell hit me and they got much bigger now." He looked up at her only she just gave him a kiss on the lips. She didn't care if he was taken she wasn't going to let this chance pass her by.

"You had everyone worried do you know that?" She broke the kiss and stared down at him while asking him that.

He just smirked before he looked at her then at her body which he just moved her on top of him. Her eyes were looking down at him only she leaned down to have her breasts against his bare chest.

"Should we come back later?" Professor X asked only he could see nothing from where he was because Naruto pulled the blanket over her body. Naruto glared at him because he almost got a chance to see Laura naked body which didn't sit well with him.

Jean was standing alongside him only she just smiled over at him yet she looked at the clothes on the floor, she could tell it was Laura's clothes. She went to pick them up before putting them on the table only she looked at the laced black panties and bra.

She moved her eyes over at Laura who had a blush on her cheeks. She gave Laura a look that said you can keep them which she had known she wasn't going need them. Laura on the other hand just smiled over at her once she did that.

She just got these because she was going show Scott only she never got a chance to even use them once because they were busy fighting for the last few months. So at least she had known they were going be used by Laura for reasons she already had known.

"I like to finally get a chance to meet you Naruto and my name is Charles Xavier only everyone calls me Professor X." He looked at the man in the wheelchair talk to him. He didn't know why he wanted to even meet or talk to him.

"Sorry old timer only person I call X is the woman on top of me." He smirked only for Laura to just slap his head with blushing face. She moved her face to his neck to try to hide it only Jean let out a cute giggle.

Jean had to admit what she was seeing in front of her was very cute to see. She never seen this size of Laura before because she had always kept a very cold attitude around her. The only time she really opened up was with few people that were close to her. She was glad that she had Naruto back in her life like that.

"Fair enough and I are here to tell you that you and your girlfriend Tigra will be living here with the X Men." He told him only Naruto gave him a look like what the hell. "Yes, you stuff is already in your room and Tigra is more than happy about you living with your father." Naruto's eyes darken when he heard that.

"I already got a father and his name is Wade." He was cut off by Charles. "Yes Deadpool is the one that took care of you but you can meet your birth father. Plus you have a guest waiting for you which is Black Widow." He told him only he slowly left the room followed by Jean who smiled at him.

'So now I'm stuck living here?" He looked up at Laura who just gave him a kiss. He moved the blanket off her body and she got to her feet only he could see Tigra walking in only she looked over at the other woman.

"We need talk now and don't tell me to wait." She wasn't happy that she was naked around him like that.

She didn't even know that she would have the guts to be naked around him like that without even speaking to her first. Her eyes look at her even with that she could notice that they were close to each other in ways that no one else could ever be.

She closed the door and moved to sit down on the bed with Laura sitting down on the chair once more still naked. She didn't even bother to close her eyes because she enjoyed Naruto looking at her only his eyes did look down there for few moments.

"Logan told me many things about the two of you and I know even if I try to keep you apart that won't work at all." Tigra looked into his eyes then closed her own eyes. She had fallen in love with someone that truly needed saving that she couldn't do alone.

"Just promise to stop hiding things from me because we have been together for a single year now. I didn't even know any of these powers you have only one I did know was the healing powers you have." Tigra told him only he just looked at her.

"I'll try to keep telling you more Tigra-chan but there many things I mean many things that not even Laura-chan knows about. My secrets and things I have done and seen? These are things no one knows about because it's painful to even think of these things. "She nodded her head understanding. Somethings people have to overcome in their own way and at their own pace without being pushed.

"You do need a shower because you do smell." She smirked, teasing him.

She got up and waved him to follow her only he moved to kiss Laura then followed. Laura was happy that she wasn't going to force them apart only she just looked at the clothes before following after them with her clothes in her hand.

Once the three of them got to his room he just stared at the older woman. "So Laura followed us and but tell me do you love him?" Tigra asked her. She wanted to know just how she felt for her lover.

"I do love him and he was my first when I lost him I felt a hollow hole in me. I had that feeling for years in till he came back three days ago." She told her the feelings she had for him.

"I know you are having his baby only I do really love him with all my heart." Tigra nodded her head. She took off her blue bra then her thong. She placed them on the chair and headed for the shower while had moved her hips side to side while she walked.

Naruto kissed Laura once more. "I'm happy you said all that X-hime." He smiled to her. He walked into the bathroom only to leave her there in his bedroom still naked. Her clothes were still in her soft hands.

He stripped out of his clothes and joined his lover in the shower. "Tell me Tigra, are real ok with all this?" he had asked her.

She moved her mouth over his to silence him. She wanted him to be happy and not even questioning everything like that. She moved her mouth against him over and over till she could notice that he was finally done trying to speak.

Tigra smirked when she noticed Laura moving behind her lover's back. Laura moved her arms around Naruto from behind only she noticed there was red hand paint on his upper right arm. She didn't know why his healing powers haven't healed that only she moved her mouth against the back of his neck.

"It does seem like she is a brave one to enter with us." Tigra smirked only she started to think Laura wasn't so bad. She wasn't one to share only when she looked at how this young woman acted around Naruto she just smiled.

The three of them enjoyed their shower together only when they got done Naruto started to dress up in his new outfit. It was something very similar to his foster father's outfit only he looked at it because he was truly thankful for Deadpool taking him in.

He had known that Deadpool didn't have to risk his life that day when picked to save Naruto's life from that hell of a lab. He did know that his father risked much to save him and try to raise him into a human not a weapon. He had seen sides of Deadpool that no one else had ever well beside Copycat.

The three of them were a family till she was killed that alone had shattered the happy life he had with his new family. The day that she was taken from them was the day he could never forget because it had hurt so badly to see how his father changed. How much he changed since her death even he had changed in many ways himself.

He placed his two katana on his back and few guns along with his other supplies where they belonged. He looked in the mirror only he just placed the mask over his face only he could truly be mistaken for Deadpool only his outfit was orange and black. He wasn't going to fail any mission no matter what, that was just who he was.

"You truly do look like your father now." Tigra smirked while she told him that. She walked over and moved her arms around him only she just stared into his eyes. She didn't like that he needed to fight in only to be who he was.

She wished he could have a happier life only she had known that it was shattered long time ago. She did know Copycat and she did know how close that family was for a short time that it was, she wanted him to be truly happy again. That's why she refused to give up and stop trying to bring as much happiness as she could to his heart.

"It's time to see what Natasha-chan needs." He just walked to the door then left with the two of them following after him. He didn't know if she was here for a mission or just to talk to him only he hoped it wasn't too bad of a job.

"You kept Black waiting all this time? I'll be shocked if she doesn't kick your ass for keeping her waiting." Tigra teased him. She had smiled because it had been awhile since the last time she had talked to her old friend.

"You know she loves my ass too much to kick it." He replied with a smirk.

Tigra did have to admit that Natasha did love his ass in many ways only she did wonder if anything will happen with these two. Natasha on the other hand was a woman she had no problems sharing Naruto with because she had known black widow for very long time. She also cared deeply for her.

When the three of them got to the living room he could tell that she was standing there with an unhappy look. He noticed many people in the room and many were trying to hit on Natasha which caused him to let out a long laugh. He couldn't hold it in because he had figured she had been hit on this whole time by these young x men members.

"It's you? Why can't you just go to hell?" Hellion asked him.

"Already been and done that even got the t-shirt that says I'm hell's bitch." Naruto jokey replied back to him. He could tell he was mad that Laura liked him and not him only he didn't really give a care at all about if someone was mad at him.

"Jean!" He looked to see a little young running in with a bird in her hands. The bird wasn't moving at all only he walked over to the girl and Jean. He could tell the bird was dead only he didn't know why this young girl was holding it.

"It got hit by a car but will it be ok?" She asked Jean, only the older woman just shook her head no.

"Let me see the bird." Naruto spoke only the girl handed him it which he looked at it. It was a small bird still not full adult yet with reddish color to it.

Naruto's hands started to become on fire only that scared the girl, he just looked at her that said just watch. When the flames were gone they could see the bird wasn't burned at all and it was starting to move its tiny head.

Naruto handed the bird back to the little young girl that just smiled so happy and walked back to her room. She didn't know how he did it only that her young bird was back to life and that's all that mattered to her.

"How did you do that?" Jean asked shocked. Even she didn't know how to use the phoenix powers in such a manner like that. He had brought something back to life like a true phoenix could, it was almost as if he was a phoenix.

"I always seem to do that with small things but failed to do that for a human. Only it takes so much out of me." He shook his head from the weak state he was. He did remember when he had tried to bring a human back to life and failed.

He looked back at Natasha only she had handed him a file. He looked inside it then closed it before he headed for the door to leave. He didn't need to read all of it because he could understand what he had to do and he would willing do this no matter what.

"I'll be back soon you two and don't do anything too crazy." He said back to his two lovers.

Laura just stick her tongue out at him because she wouldn't do anything that he was thinking with Tigra. She just smiled then before she kept her look on him because she was worried about him like she was in the past. Every time he left the lab on a mission she would stand there waving bye with only fear on her mind.

She would worry that she wouldn't see him again or that he would be killed during one of these missions. She hated to stand there waving without being able to go with him on these missions that seem to have taken so much out of him, that worn his body and soul out. She hated to see him so beat up when he got back from his missions.

Emma tried to read his mind only she started to fall to her knees in pain with sweat coming down her face fast. She started to scream out in pain while holding her head because she didn't realize how much pain he had inside him.

"I think she try to read your mind and well couldn't handle it." Jean stated only he just stared down at her.

"I could have told her my mind isn't for someone to go inside of, there many things I have done that are too evil." He spoke before he walked out of the place followed by Natasha. He stopped when he noticed the two black/red colored bikes outside. "At least you have good taste in rides Natasha-chan."

"You should know by now that I have good in taste in everything." She told him back with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure you can handle this because we are going after a weapon x base the same one that sent these ones that attacked you." She asked him, she did care for him deeply.

The two of them had met in very strange way even so they did care for each other. Naruto was always there when she needed help and she had been there for him in return. Sometimes they disagreed with each other and sometimes they could yell at each other for doing things that worried the hell out of them.

"I'm ok because I want end all this the soonest I can because they need to be stopped. These bastards need to be stopped once and for all." He started the bike up and headed to where they needed to go followed by Black Widow.

Emma was getting help by the professor even so she could see so much painful memories in him. She also noticed him with flames all around him talking to someone who had two horns and very twisted smile. She noticed that he made a deal to save Laura's soul.

"He made a deal to save Laura…. Just what did he have to give up for that deal?" Emma asked before she passed out.

Everyone around her had no idea just what she was even talking about only they looked over at Laura. She started to worry big time about what she meant by deal and saving her because she didn't know nothing of that. She had no clue what it could even mean at all only that she would have long talk with Naruto soon.

* * *

Everything is being put up side down and turned around like never before?

What kind of deal did Naruto make and who was he talking to?

How will taking on the weapon x base go?

Will Jean and Scott break up?

How the hell did Naruto bring back that bird to life?

Biggest question is? What was the cost of making such a deal?


End file.
